A Modern League
by Naitriab
Summary: Set in the presant day a new League is gathered together to try and save the world. First up imortals, vampires and aliens
1. Vampires, Imortals and Aliens

Having decided that this at least quite fun to do I'm playing with a new group for now. This one is set in the near future and though some of the characters do belong to other companies there are a good few OC's in there.  
  
Duncan Mclaeod is back again in this league as having watched Highlander : Endgame I decided that I liked the character and wanted to use him in one of my own stories. He was in 'Revenge' helping out Mina and now with Kate helping him he will be back at some point.  
  
Jonas Quinn is the property of MGM and is from Stargate SG1 for anyone who does not know who he is Jonas is a youngish alien that looks exactly like a human. He is very smart and seems to have a photographic memory. There also seems to be the possibility that he can stay under water for longer amounts of time than a normal human being. he was written out of the series in series 7 and not being happy with the way his chacter was dealt with I'm bringing him into this. He does not belong to me neither do the other members of the SGC that are in this bit but they will not be in it for long.  
  
Please let me know what you think as I want to carry on with it but won't if I don't get enough feedback.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Colorado Springs, America ...  
  
"What are you going to do with your time then if you aren't going back to Kelowna?" Jack O'Neill asked the younger man who seemed reluctant to answer.  
  
"I don't really know sir. I'm willing to stay at the SGC as a consultant if I'm needed. If not I thought about going back to Pangaris and trying to help out there." Jonas Quinn replied  
  
"You sure you want to go back to that place. You know what happened last time you were there. I don't think you want to become a host Jonas, trust me on this one it is not good." Jack assured his onetime team mate as he had been a host twice before and both times things had ended up horribly wrong.  
  
"I know they are there now and will be much more careful." Jonas promised not managing to hide the grimace that crossed his face at the memory of falling into a tank of Goa'uld.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill Sir. Mr Quinn. The General wants to see you in his office now." an airman said hurrying up. Jack and Jonas looked at each other wondering what they had done to warrant a summon to the General as neither could think of anything that they had done recently, they then turned and hurried through the corridors dodging other personel as they went and arrived in the Generals office to be confronted by Major Paul Davis and another man they had never seen before.  
  
"You wanted to see us General." Jack said not bothering to stare at the stranger as he knew he would find out who he was soon enough.  
  
"Yes Colonel. If you and Mr Quinn would sit down then I will explain what I want." General Hammond said. Jack and Jonas sat while Paul and the other man remained standing.  
  
"I am sorry to have brought this to you Colonel O'Neill as I know you are probably anxious to spend some time with Doctor Jackson but Mr Armstrong here was most insistant." Paul said with a rueful twist to his mouth.  
  
"Mr Armstrong has a proposition to make to you Mr Quinn, it's up to you whether you want to accept or not if you don't then you are welcome to stay at the SGC as long as you want." General Hammond said. Jonas just looked slightly bewildered.  
  
"I sense that you are confused Jonas Quinn and I apologise for that. My name is Dr Martin Armstrong, for several thousand years my family have guided a group of individuals who act to help the world in anyway that they can much in the way you have acted over the last year when you have been serving with SG1. In the last century the group has rarely disbanded, in recent times it was first formed in 1899 to stop a man trying to start a world war. They succeded and the group continued till the end of the First World War. Twenty years later it was reformed under the guidance of my father this group lasted for 10 years. Until 1987 there was a League when it fell apart due to unreconsiable personality clashes. However the group is reforming and I would like you to be a part of it." Armstrong said. He handed Jonas a file which had pictures of previous group members and details on the missions they had taken part in, the Kelownan flicked through it briefly  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You are currently at a loose end, you are also a good shot as well as a scientist. This will be very useful to the group if you feel up to the challenge." Armstrong said.  
  
"General?" Jonas asked  
  
"It's up to you. I don't need to remid you that if you do accept then you need to keep silent on what you know about this place as well as the truth of where you come from." Hammond said  
  
"Fine I'm in then." Jonas said  
  
"Jonas are you sure?" Jack asked  
  
"I might as well, at least I'll be doing something usful with my time. I'm sure that Dr Armstrong will give you some way to contact me should you need to." Jonas said.  
  
"You can leave with me today can't you? I have arranged to meet with some of the others in Florida tomorrow." Armstrong said  
  
"Uh yeah sure. I just need to get a few bits together then I can leave. It will be alright if I leave some of my things here till I can claim them won't it General Hammond?" Jonas asked  
  
"That'll be fine Mr Quinn. If you let Teal'c and Major Carter know that you are leaving, I'm sure they'll miss you." Hammond said. Jonas nodded and left the room  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Florida a day later.  
  
Dr Armstrong had brought Jonas to a large building in the middle of the swamps, though this made it slightly uncomfortable it also made it safer as people were unlikely to sneak up there. He had left Jonas to settle in telling him to meet in the dining room in an hours time. Jonas changed out of his flight crumpled clothes and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a white vest. Not being completely sure what the people were going to be like he made sure that he took a Zat gun (a presant from Jack) with him before headig down. He hesitantly opened the door, a group of three people were standing by one of the windows being looked on by Dr Armstrong.  
  
"You found your way down here alright then Jonas." Armstrong said with a smile. The three people by the window turnned round, Jonas recognised two of them from the pictures. The one standing partialy away from the others with reddish brown hair was Mina Harker, she had been a member of the league when it had been formed in 1899 she looked different from how she had then as she was dressed in a knee length white skirt with flowers on and a blouse in a pale blue coulour, the colar of which was turnned up hiding her neck.   
  
The other pair were standing together and Jonas only recgnised one of them, the man had been in the league in the 40s and didn't look much different apart from the fact that he no longer had a moustache. His black hair was slicked back in a style very similar to Jonas' own, he was wearing khaki coloured trousers and a black t-shirt. This was Duncan Mclaeod. The other was a woman with short brown hair dressed very stylishly in jeans and a cropped top. Realising that he was staring Jonas ducked his head slightly in embaressment.  
  
"Jonas Quinn meet Mina Sawyer, Duncan Mclaeod and his wife Kate." Armstrong said.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. Dr Armstrong told me that you have travelled a lot recently and that you are an accomplished scientist." Mina said  
  
"That's ture. I read your file as well Mrs Sawyer and it is certainly a pleasure to meet you." Jonas said  
  
"You do not find me off putting then?" Mina asked  
  
"After the things I have seen recently then no a vampire and an imortal do not seem all that stange." Jonas replied  
  
"Two immortals acctually." Kate said.  
  
"Is this to be the entire League?" Jonas asked not having been told who else to expect  
  
"Not at all. We are waiting for our doctor to join us before we leave for Prague." Mina said.  
  
"I shall leave you four to become better aquainted then." Armstrong said and left.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
What do you think then?  
  
Guessing starts here on who the doctor is going to be.   
  
Mina married Sawyer some time after my story 'Revenge'. They were happily married for many years till his death in 1963 when he was about 82 years old. The rest of the original league are now long dead.  
  
I don't think that Kate was in the Highlander series but she is in the 4th film and shows every intention of staying with Duncan at the end of it.  
  
Dr Armstrong is my own creation and he won't be in it for long.  
  
A Zat gun is frm SG1 and I'm not botherin to explain it unless asked hope you liked it. Let me know. 


	2. The Doctor

Thank you for the review I had so far for Chapter one. I'm glad that someone likes having Jonas and Duncan in the League, if people have any ideas as to who I could include in the league then I will take any ideas under consideration. There aren't many more well known(ish) characters to come most of the rest are my own characters.  
  
Jonas, Duncan, Kate and Mina aren't mine though Dr Armstrong is.  
  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
As soon as Dr Armstrong had left the room Mina allowed herself to look properly at the young man standing on the other side of the room, she couldn't see anything strange about him but that did not mean anything one thing she was all to aware of was the fact that even the most normal looking person could be hiding something. She had read his file when she had been given it, it did not tell her much other than his name and age and the fact that he was some kind of scientist. There was no mention of any powers,  
  
"You are a scientist are you not Mr Quinn?" Mina said  
  
"Sort of Mrs Sawyer." Jonas replied  
  
"I am surprised that I have not heard of you as I always pay particular attention to any new scientific discoveries." Mina said  
  
"I've been working for the American government for the last year" Jonas said as means of explanation  
  
"Before that then did you not exist." Kate asked quietly  
  
"It's complicated." Jonas said with a grin.  
  
"I've heard that before." Mina muttered remebering a time more than 100 years previously when someone had said something very similar  
  
"I had to swear that I would not say anything." Jonas aplogised  
  
"Understandable." Duncan muttered  
  
"Who else is joining us?" Jonas asked   
  
"Our doctor will be joining us here. We have to go to Prague to collect a Miss Jenkins after that." Mina said  
  
"Can you fight Mr Quinn?" Duncan asked  
  
"Better than I could a year ago. I can use most firearms, hand to hand isn't much of a problem. I brought this with me to use as well. It's a new type of technology and we have only just been developing them. One shot stuns, two kills and three disintergrates." Jonas said showing Duncan the Zat he had with him. The fact that they had been in use by SG teams for 5 years and were is fact an alien piece of technology were beside the point.  
  
"useful." Kate comented, she was sure that it was a very useful piece of technology but she did not put any trust in it especially if they came up against an immortal, if that happned then she would stick to the tried and tested method of removing its head.  
  
"You have no idea." Jonas said with an ear to ear grin. At that moment the door opened and someone new came into the room. Mina looked at her with interest, the woman was looking slightly nervous as though she did not want to be there. She had short black hair in numerous braids around her head dressed simply in jeans and a black shirt she looked unremarkable.  
  
"Is one of you Mina Sawyer? I was told to come here for 10.30" the woman asked revealing a New York accent.  
  
"I am Whilimina Sawyer. May I have your name?"  
  
"Reyes, Dr Celia Reyes."  
  
"Dr Reyes. We were expecting you." Mina said. She knew more about this woman than she did about Jonas Quinn. Celia Reyes was a mutant but had been able to hide that fact from ordinary people for most of her life. However she had been attacked several years earlier and her secret had been revealed, as a result of this she had been a temporary member of the X-men until leaving them to continue her medical career.  
  
"I was told that a group being formed here was going to need a medic along with them. I don't see why it has to be me." Celia said shaking her head and causing the braids to fan out.  
  
"We need you Dr Reyes because of your other abilities. You are also used to dealing with strange injuries so would be prefect for our group." Mina said calmly  
  
"I'm not getting involved with any more super teams. I was promised anonimity when I left the last one. Why can you people not understand the fact that I want to be left alone." Celia said   
  
"We need your help Dr Reyes as otherwise the whole world will die. You have seen what the legacy virus did to people, you know what aids can do to people. If you imagine either one of those and multiply the pain several tens of times then you might have an idea as to what it is that we are trying to stop." Mina said.  
  
"You are joking right?" Celia asked her face having gone slightly pale at the thought of an illness that painful  
  
"I wish that I could say that I am, the problem is that I am not. We have two months in which to gather our team together and stop him. After that point he plans to unleash it for the first time over Orlando and the theme parks there. The number of children affected will be into the tens of thousands. We don't know who he is or where his base is. All we know is that we have to stop him. Will you help us ?" Mina asked  
  
"I don't have any choice do I."  
  
"We all have a choice, yours is whether you wish to help us or not." Kate said  
  
"I'm in then." Celia sighed.  
  
"Welcome to the League then." Mina said and held out her hand  
  
"I'll go and check what time we are to leave" Duncan said and with Kate left the room. Mina studied the young woman with them for some time, she was the youngest in the group, Mina was over 100 years old, Duncan was just over 400 and Kate was heading towards 300. Jonas was younger being just over 30 years old. Celia though was just 26. Not as young as Tom had been when he'd joined the League, he had been just 22. She could easily remember Tom from when she had first met him with blond hair and very anxious to prove himself, it had been 5 years later when they were finally married. He had aged though when he'd died the spirt had still been there but the blond hair had long since faded to white. She had promised when he had died that she would not marry again as it was just too painful as she never aged whereas they did, nothing she could do would stop that. Her friendship with Duncan went back 100 years and she was grateful for it as he never aged and would be there for sometime longer. Mina was lonely, she wished she had not got involved in the league once more but someone had to lead it and she had been chosen. She hated being a vampire and not for the first time she cursed Dracula for what he had done to her.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go what do you think?  
  
I know not many people may be aware of the characters that I am using and that is deliberate as I want to have more room to play with them than I would have if I used well known characters. However I will be using well known badguys promise. Please let me know what you think as I want to know what people think. 


	3. An attack pt 1

Thanks for the reviews I had for the last chpater. Apologies now if I have not got back in contact with you but as FF is playing up it is a lot of hassle. If anyone else has any ideas as to who I can put into this then let me know as well as what film, series, book they are from cos I don't always know who is being refered to.  
  
Anyway I'll update this again in the near future after I do my BG2, LOTR and other LXG story as I think I've kept those people waiting for long enough.  
  
Duncan, Kate, Mina, Jonas and Celia don't belong to me neither do most of the bad guys. Dr Armstrong is mine however as is Zatarl. I'll try and explain any words that aren't english at the bottom but if you don't know them then they are probably Latin as I am learning the language at the moment and this is as good a way as any to parctice it.   
  
If this isn't updated soon then it isn't because I have lost interest far from it I am already thinking about a sequal. I've just got back from a 5 week holiday with internet access on one computer and my stories on another. D'OH !!!!  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas left the two women to get better aquainted and went up the stairs to sling some clothes in a rucksack for the trip to Prague, he was used to living on the bare minimum both as an aide to the government on Kelowna where he had rarely gone home as well as his year on an interstella team. A trip to Europe was going to be no problem. He had put jeans, shirts and other day to day clothes in the back as well as shorts and vest to sleep in. He was just debating whether or not he was going to take anything to read when a pain shot through his head.  
  
'Leave now, everyone get out of the house. There is a danger on its way here that you cannot defeat.' A voice said in his mind. Jonas recognised it as the voice of Dr Armstrong. He had not been aware that the man was telepathic but after what he had seen in the last year he was willing to believe anything. Shoving the rest of his clothes as well as his notebook he headed out the room, he grabbed his gun and shoved it in the back of his jeans and made sure that the Zat was easy to get to. He had no idea what the threat was but a year of fighting aliens including those on his own planet he knew the adavantage of being prepared for anything. Jonas hurried out of his door to be confronted by a creature the like of which he had never seen before even in the horror films that Jack had made him watch.  
  
Duncan and Kate had left Dr Armstrong several minutes earlier when they heard the telepathic message, hurrying out the door only pausing to grab weapons they also were confronted by a figure.  
  
"Duncan Macleaod. At last we meet." They said  
  
"A friend of yours ?" Kate asked  
  
"No idea who the guy is." Duncan replied. He guessed that the stranger was an immortal, something that Duncan would have been aware before leaving the room, that was the one drawback of being married to kate as she was an immortal herself he could not sense others when they approached.  
  
"Do you want an introduction before I end your miserable existance?" The new immortal asked  
  
"It doesn't really bother me. I've got rid of enough people without any name over time to make you no different." Duncan replied.  
  
"My name is Aidan, Aidan Davison if you need to know." The immortal said pulling a medieval long sword from behind his back. Duncan sighed and raised his own sword, one which had once belonged to Connor Macleaod before Duncan had had to kill him.  
  
"Duncan we do not have time for this.We've got to get out of here." Kate said being aware of a sense of urgency still being comunicated by Dr Armstrong and knowing that they had to get out of there.  
  
"You go and get out of here Kate, I'll be fine." Duncan said. He had never heard of this immortal, this meant that he was unlikely to be too much of a threat as Duncan had always made sure that he was kept aprised of any immortal that was starting to become too powerful like Jacob Kell had a few years earlier. Kate went, she was well aware of the rules that forbade any immortal from joining another in a fight against another one of the immortals and she needed to make sure that the more vulnerable members of the group made it out alive.  
  
Mina and Celia were less surprised at the telepathy as both had come into contact with it in the past. In Mina's case it had been just befor being turnned into a vampire by Dracula and in the case of Celia it had been in her short stint as a member of the x-men. It was still a surprise all the same, the two women hurried out the building without any trouble as unlike the others they were on the ground floor. It took another few minutes before Kate joined them, as soon as the three women had gone some distance from the house they turnned to face the building they had just left. There was no sign of Duncan, Jonas or Dr Armstrong, more worrying was the fact that there was no sign of any of the others who were attacking the building and it seemed unlikely that Aidan was the only person there.   
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The man saw the three women emerge from the house and tried to ignore the voice telling him what he had to do. He did not want to have to harm them but he really did have no choice. He had been pulled from his home world by someone even more skilled in the black arts than himself, he was now being coerced into doing what a madman wanted just to save his home. He knew what the price would be if he was even suspected of betraying his master and he had no wish to see his subjects harmed, they may have been scared of him but he had no plans on harming them and was generally looking out for his people. If that meant he had to hurt strangers then that was no problem, he just wished it was not so. With a final sigh he pushed his blond hair back and gestured towards the women before looking away not wanting to see what was about to happen.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Duncan raised his sword and positioned the hilt just behind his head, this had always been his favourite way to start a duel since he began to have instruction in oriental fighting styles over 100 years before. The other man just raised his sword in a style which was very similar to the one Connor MacLeod had used before his death. Duncan guessed that this man had been born in the 15th or 16th centuary then. That would make him no problem as Kell had been the last truely powerful medieval immortal, as far as Duncan was aware there was no immortal in the West that even came close to his number of kills something he was grateful for. The two young looking men tried a few practice slashes at each other. Duncan was able to appreciate the different styles that Connor had forced him to learn in the years they had been together. He was not sure exactly what style the other man used but it certainly wasn't as eastern as his own. A cut to his arm drew him back into the fight, he'd really got to remember to not let his mind wander, he certainly would not get injured as often if he did remember that one detail.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
For a man who'd travelled round the universe Jonas had certainly not expected to see a monster in the middle of the swamps in America. It was certainly unlike anything he had seen or read about. The creature was vast and easily filled the entire of the corridor, Jonas made sure his pack was on his back securely and drew his Zat, he had no idea whether the creature in front of him could be harmed by the weapon but one thing that Jonas Quinn was not was a coward and he was determined to fight it with whatever means he had at his disposal.  
  
Zatarl allowed what he classed as a smile to cross his face. It was a shame that humans were so limited in their thought porcesses. The man who'd brought him from the dimension he'd been inhabiting had been slightly surprised when he'd managed to summon an arch-daemon. The man had expected that he would be the one making all of the plans an idea that Zatarl had quickly disabused him of. He let the man believe that he was still calling the shots when it was Zatarl himself who was following his own agenda. He liked the mans ideas as anything that spread that much chaos was definately worth doing. The man in front of him was tempting though, he was young and in good shape. There was something about the man though that was not right though, to Zatarl that did not matter one meal was the same as another to him. With another smile the daemon charged at the shocked alien.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go that's the next chapter done and dusted. I have finally got my league sorted out as well as one or two newbies for the next one should I do it.   
  
Anyway sorry for the slow update I can guarantee that they will be quicker from now on. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. An attack pt 2

Hi it's me and I'm back and ready to get going with all my stories again.  
  
This one is proving quite difficult to do for characters without resorting to OC's and there are going to be some of them anyway.  
  
Thank you for reviews that I had for the last chapter. I'm sure there must have been some I just don't remember getting any.  
  
My league for those of you who don't know are  
  
Duncan and Kate Macleod - immortals  
  
Jonas Quinn - alien  
  
Mina Sawyer - vampire  
  
Celia Reyes - mutant and doctor  
  
There are still more to arrive 2 certainly and few more possibles but I am still open to suggestions for characters as I don't think I watch a wide enough range of tv programs.

* * *

Mina, Kate and Celia waited for the men to emerge from the house, none of them had noticed the man watching them and even if they had they would not have seen him as a threat. There was nothing about him that looked dangerous the fact that he could summon fire around them however made him much more dangerous than he appeared. Mina and Celia imediately flinched away from the fire that surounded them, Kate had no worries, it would hurt her and could even kill her but she would heal in time. That was if she was given the time.

* * *

Jonas aimed the zat at the creature and squeezed hoping that it would work and that the creature would be stunned enough for him to be able to get away, he did not hold out much hope for that acctually happening. He knew that there were creatures in the universe that Zats did not always work on. From the look of the thing in front of him it probably would not work on it either. All he needed to do was buy enough time for the others to get out of the house and he would have felt that he did well.  
  
Dr Armstrong had made sure that he was telepathicly linked to all of the league that was slowly forming under the roof of his house, he was aware that most of them would be alright against the odds they were faced with all of them apart from Jonas that was. The daemon Zatarl, he was not the one who was supposed to deal with Zatarl that job was for someone else, someone whose sole purpose was to deal with it at another time. Dr Armstrong sent his thoughts desperately out towards his great grand-daughter and was aware that she heard him.  
'Grandfather what's wrong ?' she asked 'We have a problem Alexandra, I do not think that I will be here to help any more. I am sending them to Prague to get someone. I need you to meet them there'  
'I will do and good luck'. With that the contact between them was lost. Martin ran for where he knew Jonas was hoping that he would not be too late, there was much that the young alien had left to do before his time was up and no renegade daemon was going to stop that.  
"Jonas, run, I'll deal with this." Martin said as the young man backed towards him firing a gun as he went. Seeing the young man determined not to run away and leave him to face the monster on his own, knowing there was only one way to get the lad out of there. Steeling himself and calling on any power that he had access to Martin dived at the daemon. Jonas could do nothing, this feeling of helplessness was one that Jonas had felt before when he had been trapped on Anubis' ship unable to do nothing while his planet was attacked, and before that when Daniel Jackson had shot his way through a window to disarm a bomb that would have killed most of Kelowna if it had been allowed to go off. He knew that there was nothing he could do to try and help Martinb.  
'Get to Duncan and get him out of here. You need to be in Prague and in front of the cathedral at 2.15 the day after tommorrow' Martin said in Jonas' head. Jonas would have answered but all sense of the man suddenly disapeared as the Zatarl finished with him. At the daemons low laugh Jonas ran to try and find where Duncan was and to get him out the house. As he left the corridor behind a bright light shone from behind him, the laugh of triumph suddenly ended and a roar of pain could be heard, whatever that light was could and did hurt the deamon. That was the one thing that should slow it down enough for Jonas to find Duncan and to get out of the house.  
  
Jonas ran round the corner and found Jonas in a fight with another man. He was reluctant to say anything that would interupt this fight as he had no desire to see the scot get killed because he said something that would distract the older man from the fight. He was not particularly surprised when Duncan stabbed the other man in the right arm causing him to drop the sword he held in that hand. Duncan followed this with a cut deep into the other mans stomach. The other fell to the floor,  
"Duncan, we don't have time for this. There's some sort of monster downstairs and will kill us if we do not get out of here." Jonas said as the other man raise his sword to finish it.  
"What type of monster?" Duncan asked replacing his Katana in the hidden sheath in his coat.  
"How should I know, it isn't exactly something that I know a lot about." Jonas complained.  
"Sorry. You said we should get out of here ?" Duncan said. Jonas nodded and the two men left the building. The three women were standing together in open ground flinching away from something that the two men could not see.  
"What is wrong with them?" Jonas asked the older man.  
"They can see what you cannot." Another voice said, The two men turnned quickly, standing behind them was a man of indeterminate age, dressed in tight leather trousers and boots with a jacket that matched and a grey silk shirt the man was definately good looking. The lightness of his hair was only highlighted by the darkness of the clothes.  
"Who are you?" Duncan demanded.  
"The opposition. I do not want to see any of you hurt and if I can do anything to help you I will, I can not always do this though as there are too many innocent lives that can be loss if I do not obey them." He said. The man gestured and the three women looked around in surprise as whatever had been trapping them had been removed. When Duncan turnned back to the man once again he found that he had vannished seemingly into thin air.

* * *

There you the next part.  
  
Any guesses as to who the blond guy is? I have not quite made up my mind as to which of two characters he is, let me know who you think it is and the first person who guesses either of the names correctly gets a chapter dedication for themselves.  
  
I'll try and update soon as the next chapter takes the 5 to Prague and a meeting with both Alexandra and another member of the League.  
  
Pleasee review and I'll try and update soon. 


End file.
